This is Real!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: “Kakak takut padaku, tidak?” “Kakak, kakak ti-tidak takut padamu kok,” sangkalku. Ya, aku sebenarnya sangat takut. Ini tentang hidup dan matiku. AU, Chapter 3 UPDET!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**^3^**

**Warning: Naruto's POV, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe.  
**

**^3^**

**~This Is Real!~**

_**Chapter 1**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

TENG... TONG... TENG... TONG...

Bunyi bel di sekolahku telah berdenting. Jam pulang sekolah untuk hari ini. Melelahkan memang tapi itu tak masalah bagiku. Dengan satu gerakan kuraih tas kesayanganku atau lebih tepatnya tas baruku. Saat ini adalah tahun pelajaran baru bagiku. Yah, aku menduduki kelas X dan menginjak masa remaja. Hoho... Setelah posisi tasku benar-benar nyaman pada pundakku, aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu kelas yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat dudukku. Tapi sebelum aku melakukannya, aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada seseorang.

"Jaa, Teme!" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda yang kupanggil Teme itu.

"Hn, Dobe." jawabnya datar. Itulah dia.

"Jawaban apa itu, hah?" ejekku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah jengkel.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah cowok yang dingin dan sombong tapi bagiku itu kesalahan besar yang mereka ucapkan. Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman pertamaku di sini, di sekolah ini. Beruntung aku bisa mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan hari ini adalah hari ketiga aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolah yang sudah berdiri selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bangunan sekolah ini amatlah besar dan juga luas. Mungkin seluas enam petak sawah atau lebih. Pohon-pohon tua menandakan lamanya bangunan ini berdiri. Tepat di belakangnya terdapat sebuah _Hall_ yang dulunya biasa di gunakan untuk tempat upacara pertemuan. Tapi bangunan itu sekarang digunakan sebagai gudang sekolah. Sayang sekali.

"Hah~" Aku menghela nafas panjang. Siang hari ini terasa sangat panas sekali bagiku. Terik matahari mulai membakar kulitku perlahan-lahan. Tak seperti biasanya suhu panas di kota Konoha ini naik dengan drastisnya. Aku merasa aneh!

"Ukh!" Aku memegangi kepalaku yang mulai berat, mungkin karena sengatan matahari yang terlalu lama di kepalaku. Dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ke tempat penyebrangan jalan. Jalan raya di depan sekolah baruku terlihat sangat ramai. Ya, karena ini saat jam pulang sekolah. Aku masih menahan rasa pening yang ada di kepalaku. Dan dengan **bodoh**nya aku berjalan begitu saja di atas _zebra cross_ tanpa menghiraukan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

TINN!!

Suara klakson itu memang sangat memekakkan gendang telingaku. Dan...

BRAKK!

Tubuhku seperti terhempas di atas aspal yang panas, banyak orang-orang yang menghampiriku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari kepalaku. Warna itu merah, merah darah. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun terutama lengan bagian kananku. Mungkinkah aku? Akh! Pandanganku mulai kabur. Semua mulai terlihat memudar dan pada akhirnya yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan yang amat suram.

***

"... to... Naruto..." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku berusaha untuk membuka kedua mataku tapi itu terasa sangat berat. Ada suatu beban hingga mata ini sulit untuk terbuka.

Hangat.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tanganku. Sebuah tangan yang besar, lebih besar dari telapak tangan milikku. Siapa?

Terang.

Aku mulai melihat seberkas cahaya putih yang muncul. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan sedikit sakit karena... kecelakaan yang terjadi. Itu kecerobohanku. Pandanganku mulai terlihat jelas sekarang. Kupandangi ruangan yang kutempati saat ini. Semuanya putih dan sekilas aku mencium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Oh! Aku membencinya. Ini bukan kamarku. Ini pasti Rumah Sakit! Aku melihat Ayah dan juga Ibu yang berada di sampingku. Tatapan mereka terlihat sangat khawatir. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Kau sudah sadar, nak?" seru Ibuku dengan nada penuh kelegaan, dia langsung memeluk tubuhku pelan. Dan itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"Okaa-san..." panggilku pada sosok Ibu yang sekarang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. "Oto-san..." panggilku pada sosok Ayah yang memiliki mata biru sepertiku. Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang milikku.

"Aw!" ringisku sedikit bergerak, tangan kananku terbalut oleh balutan perban putih begitu juga kepalaku. Tangan kiriku terpasang jarum infus yang menusuk kulitku. Sungguh tak mengenakkan.

"Hati-hati! Lengan kananmu patah, kau tertabrak oleh mobil dan beginilah jadinya." Kali ini Ayahku yang angkat bicara.

"Hehehe... Maaf merepotkan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku yang salah."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau ini anak kebanggaanku." seru Ayahku lagi dengan sebuah cengiran. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Pandanganku mengarah ke pintu kamar rawatku. Seorang nenek tua dengan menggunakan sebuah tongkat tersenyum padaku, wajahnya berkerut dan terlihat sangat pucat. Umurnya mungkin sekitar 60 tahunan, aku tak tahu pasti. Sejenak aku mengamati nenek itu lalu tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau tersenyum pada siapa, Naruto?" tanya Ibuku dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Ah! Itu nenek yang ada di depan pintu. Ramah, ya?" Ayah dan Ibuku pun melihat ke arah pintu itu bersamaan. Kemudian mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tak ada. Tak ada siapapun. Kau ini kenapa Naruto?"

"Masa' tak melihat sih?" ujarku sedikit aneh. Mata biruku melihat kembali pintu itu. Sosok nenek pucat dengan tongkatnya berjalan perlahan menjauhi ruang inapku.

"Sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat, nak." Raut wajah Ibuku berubah menjadi khawatir lagi. Dia mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Tenang, Okaa-san. Aku tak apa-apa."

KLEK...

"Permisi," Seorang wanita yang memakai jubah putih panjang memasuki ruang inapku dengan diikuti gadis muda berambut hitam sepundak di belakangnya.

"Naruto, ini dokter yang menanganimu. Namanya Tsunade-Sama."

"Hm,"

"Shizune, suntikannya!" seru orang yang bernama Tsunade itu. Suaranya terdengar tegas. Dia bukan sembarang dokter wanita, menurutku.

"Sun-suntikan?" Dengan cepat wajahku berubah panik. "Tidakk!! Aku tidak mau disuntik!"

"Tenang, Naruto. Bukan di kulit tapi di infusnya. Aku Shizune, perawat yang mendampingi Tsunade-Sama."

"Hah... Untung saja." Aku menghela nafas lega. Keberuntungan berada di pihakku.

"Mungkin dia dapat pulang 4-5 hari lagi. Tunggu keadaannya juga."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade-sama." ujar Ibuku pada wanita berambut kuning cerah itu.

"Ya, jangan lupa obat diminum dengan teratur."

"Pasti, Tsunade-Baachan."

"Tak sopan." seru Ibuku lagi. Dengan jubah putih yang berkibar, kedua orang itu pun keluar dari ruang inapku.

***

"Naruto, minum obatmu dulu!" perintah Ibuku yang sekarang tengah menyiapkan obat berbentuk tablet yang berjumlah tiga butir. Aku hanya menatap benda itu dengan tatapan _horror._ Tablet obat yang besar. Apa aku bisa menelannya?

"Aku benci obat."

"Hilangkan kebencianmu itu! Mau cepat sembuh tidak?"

"Ma-mau, tapi..."

"Sudah diminum saja. Jangan banyak alasan!"

GLEKK!

Tertelan sudah ketiga butir obat itu ke dalam tenggorokanku. Menyedihkan. Serasa tercekik leherku. Jangan melebihkan! Ini hanyalah obat. Hah~

Beberapa menit setelah aku meminum obat yang diberikan Tsunade-Baachan mataku mulai terasa berat lagi. Efek dari obat itu telah beraksi.

"Aduh..." Perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku. "Sosok itu... Siapa?" gumamku. "Nenek yang ta-di..." Kemudian yang terlihat hanyalah hitam dan gelap.

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

**Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict Tsuki. Mungkin ini masih proLog dikit, hohoho...^^**

**Sho-ai beLum terLaLu kLiatan atau mungkin kagak ada, ya? *mikir*  
**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**^3^**

**Warning: Naruto's POV, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai**

**^3^**

**~This Is Real!~**

_**Chapter 2**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membuka kedua mataku. Kali ini tak ada halangan apapun untuk melakukannya. Yang kudengar ketika aku terbangun adalah suara jam dinding tua yang terpajang di ruang inapku.

Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!

Suara jam itu terus berdetik dan berbunyi tanpa henti. Itu membuatku berdebar-debar dan merasa takut saat aku bangun.

'Sial!' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku benci Rumah Sakit. Aku benci tempat ini. Mana Ayah dan juga Ibu? Sosok mereka tak ada di sini.

Dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati aku pun berusaha untuk mendudukkan diriku di pinggir ranjang yang kutempati. Kuraih tiang infus besi yang dingin itu lalu menggesernya. Rasa sakit sedikit kurasakan tapi itu hanya sebentar. Kakiku menyentuh lantai Rumah Sakit yang dingin. Dengan posisi yang kupikir yakin untuk menahan beban tubuhku, aku pun berjalan menuju koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha ini.

Suasana di koridor itu tak cukup ramai. Beberapa perawat berjalan hilir-mudik di tempat ini. Sebagian penjenguk menunggu di luar sambil duduk-duduk di kursi taman. Aku berdiri di tengah koridor dan menatap lurus ke depan. Yang kurasakan adalah udara segar yang menyambutku ketika aku berdiri di tempat itu.

"Kakak..." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Suara anak kecil yang terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Seorang anak kecil menyapaku. Rambut hitamnya tertutup oleh sebuah topi putih bergambar beruang kecil. Pakaian serba putih dikenakannya. Sama sepertiku, putih dan putih.

"Hei~" sapaku ramah padanya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah boneka kelinci yang sudah amat lusuh. Aku berusaha untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalanya. Anak kecil itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap lantai koridor ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?" seruku sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Konoha-maru."

"Oh, jadi namamu Konohamaru, ya? Aku... He-hei mau ke mana?" ujarku yang melihat anak itu berlari menjauh. "Apa aku salah berucap, ya?" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung mengejar anak itu tentunya tanpa berlari. Aku melihat jelas ke mana anak kecil itu pergi. Setelah selang dari beberapa kamar inap di Rumah Sakit, kuhentikan laju tiang infusku perlahan.

'1313'

Angka kamar itu sudah mencapai ribuan. 'Bagaimana bisa?' pikirku tak jelas. Lupakan! Yang jelas anak kecil itu tadi memasuki kamar ini.

SET...

Aku menyentuh kenop besi yang kurasa dingin pada kamar 1313 itu. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar aku memutar kenop itu perlahan.

KLEKK!

Kudorong pintu putih itu lalu mendorongnya begitu pelan. "Konohamaru?" Aku memanggilnya perlahan. Tak ada sahutan. Kututup kedua mataku ketika pintu itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Tapi di sana...

Kosong, sepi, dan tak berpenghuni.

Bagaimana bisa? Kamar itu kosong tapi, tapi, tapi anak kecil itu tadi... dia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ke dalam kamar ini. Pikiranku mulai berpikir terus berpikir. Mana yang logika dan mana yang ilusi? Akh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku bingung. Masih berdiri terdiam di depan kamar yang sudah terbuka itu. Kamar dengan tembok putih dan selimut yang masih terlipat rapi. Tak ada yang menempati kamar ini. Tak ada seorang pun! Aku hanya berkhayal.

'Pasti sedang berkhayal, 'kan?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Bohong... Ini pasti bohong..."

"Apanya yang bohong?" Seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Sontak, itu sangat membuatku kaget dan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke... Teme?!" pekikku menatap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang sekarang berada di depanku.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kurang sedap didengar.

"Biar! Tadi... anu... Itu... Tadi ada-"

"Sudah! Balik ke kamarmu sekarang. Ayo!" Pemuda Uchiha ini menuntunku dan memegangi tiang infusku dengan hati-hati. Dia memang baik. "Konohamaru..."

"Apa kau bilang, Dobe?"

"Ah! Tidak, tadi ada anak kecil yang-"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Langkah kami terhenti di tengah koridor Rumah Sakit. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang menginterogasi. Dia terus menatapku.

"Apa, hah? Apa?! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Menyebalkan!" sahutku seadanya.

"Hn," Mata biruku beralih ke arah sosok lelaki yang sangat mirip dengan si Teme. Rambut hitam panjang dengan mata onyx yang mirip dengannya. Kerutan wajah terpampang di kulit putih pucatnya. Aku tak bercanda, benar-benar mirip. Lelaki yang kira-kira berumur dua puluh tahunan itu kini tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Heh! Tunggu! Tersenyum padaku?

"Emm, Teme?" panggilku kepada pemuda berpantat ayam yang sedang membenarkan posisi infusku.

"Hn?"

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh mulai keluar dari mulutku. Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku hanya sendiri ke sini, Dobe."

"Kau yakin? Tak dengan sopir, Ayah, Ibu atau kakak mungkin?" ujarku menanyainya lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya sendiri. Dasar Dobe! Lihat dengan benar!" jawabnya datar.

"Apa, Teme? Baka-Teme!" balasku tak kalah sadisnya.

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang membalas lagi setelah itu. Semua terdiam. Suasana itu mulai menyelimuti kami berdua.

Sepi, sunyi, diam.

"Kakak," ujar Sasuke membuka percakapannya lagi. Nada itu terdengar lirih. Aku hanya terdiam menunggu dia melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda. "Dia... Kakak terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini,"

"Kakak yang terbaik, ya?" gumamku.

"Hn, tapi kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawanya. Dia... meninggal."

DEG!

Meninggal, satu kata yang akan ditemui oleh semua manusia, cepat maupun lambat. Satu kata yang berarti nyawa yang telah terambil dari raga kita. Satu kata yang melukiskan kita tak akan ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Maaf, aku turut bersedih atas meninggalnya kakakmu." seruku turut berduka. Aku memegang bahunya pelan. "Maaf ya, Teme."

"_Thank's_, Dobe." Sosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Raut kesedihan terlihat jelas di wajah pucatnya. Lelaki itu berdiri di belakang Sasuke kemudian memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada Sasuke. Mulutku hanya membungkam dan terkunci rapat. Lelaki itu seperti bayangan di kedua mataku tapi terlihat begitu nyata. Apa dia...?

"Aku yang membuat kakakku meninggal. Aku yang-"

"_Stop!_" seruku memotong perkataannya. Kusentuh pipi itu lembut. Mata onyx-nya mulai basah. Dia menangis. Sasuke yang itu menangis mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Tentang kakak terbaik yang pernah ia punya. "Jangan kau teruskan lagi! Kakakmu meninggal bukan karena kau, Teme. Bukan!" ujarku menegaskan.

"..." Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Bayangan itu kini terlihat tegar menatapku dan juga Sasuke. Senyuman terpampang dari balik wajah putih pucat pria itu. Tersenyum ke arahku... lagi?

'Tak lihat! Tak lihat!' ujarku dalam hati. Terus menerus kuucapkan kalimat itu. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Ukh!

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Jangan membuatku khawatir." serunya sambil memegang kedua pipiku.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Kau berlebihan. Hah~ Seorang Uchiha sepertimu juga bisa menangis, ya?" ejekku memancing perkelahian dengannya lagi.

"Cerewet, Dobe!"

"Benar, 'kan?" ejekku padanya.

"Diam!"

"Iya, 'kan? Hahaha..." Aku tertawa nista melihat seorang Uchiha bungsu menangis di hadapanku. Tapi aku senang bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"_Shut up_, Dobe!"

"Heh? Baka-Teme!" balasku. Ejekan-ejekan itu terus terlontar dari bibirku. Terus meluncur bagaikan meteor yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Hahaha... Kau malu. Lihat wajahmu itu," tunjukku pada wajah putih susunya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi warna udang rebus. "Terserah katamu,"

"Hehehe..." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Aku hanya bisa melanjutkan tawaku yang tak bisa tertahan lagi.

Kulihat lelaki itu kini berdiri di dekat jendela. Senyuman hangat yang diperlihatkannya sekarang. Bibirnya pun mengucapkan sebuah kata 'Arigatou'. Aku sedikit terkaget bahkan sangat kaget untuk mempercayainya. Lelaki itu mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kelu.

"Teme..." panggilku dengan menelan ludah setelahnya.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika kakakmu yang sudah meninggal itu ada di sampingmu?"

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Aku melihat kakakmu,"

"Bo-hong..."

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

**MakLum~ Entah kenapa jadi buat fict kaya' gini. *****digiLes***

**Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan dan typo daLam fict Tsuki.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**^3^**

**Warning: Naruto's POV, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai**

**^3^**

"Bagaimana jika kakakmu yang sudah meninggal itu ada di sampingmu?"

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Aku melihat kakakmu,"

"Bo-hong..."

**^3^**

**~This Is Real!~**

_**Chapter 3**_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

"Jangan berbicara bodoh, Dobe." umpat Sasuke. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi sang Uchiha. Dia tersenyum getir menatap Dobe-nya.

"Aku tak bercanda, aku tahu ini seperti khayalan ataupun sangat konyol. Tapi aku melihatnya, Teme. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat semuanya. Dari nenek itu, anak kecil yang langsung menghilang hingga kakak laki-lakimu itu." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Pasti kau tak mempercayaiku 'kan, Sasuke? Kau pikir aku ini bohong, 'kan?" Raut wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu kini berubah menjadi kecewa. Rasa kecewa dan juga bingung bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

"Aku percaya kau, Dobe." Saat itu pula kedua mata biru itu terbelalak dengan sempurna. "Masa', Teme?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hn, tapi aku ingin tahu kakakku." Ada penurunan nada saat kalimat itu terucap. Keraguan menggelayuti hati Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kakakmu ada di sampingmu, Sasuke. Dia tersenyum ke arahmu dan juga ke arahku,"

"Ka-kak?" Nada itu terdengar seperti sebuah panggilan terhadap sang kakak. Sasuke mencoba untuk mencari sosok kakaknya. Mata onyx-nya menyapu bersih kamar inap Naruto. Tapi, yang didapatinya hanyalah kekosongan belaka. "Mana, kakak?"

SET!

Naruto memegang tangan putih susu itu erat lalu mengarahkannya ke arah bayangan Itachi berada saat itu. "Di sini," ujar Naruto memberitahu. Dia pun melepaskan lengan Sasuke. "Kakakmu berdiri di situ, Teme." lanjutnya.

Hangat.

Rasa hangatlah yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Kehangatan yang sangat dia kenali sebelum sang Kakak meninggalkannya.

"Ini kakak, ya?" tanya Sasuke lirih sambil meraba-raba ruang kosong yang ada di depannya. Semuanya kosong dan terasa hampa. "Aku... kangen Kakak. Aku kangen Itachi-nii," gumam Sasuke lirih. "Maaf jika aku menyusahkan Kakak selama ini. Aku adik yang tak berguna. Aku mengecewakan Kakak." lanjutnya. "Gomen,"

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto pelan sambil menyentuh pundak pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Aku tak apa, Dobe."

'Arigatou, Naruto. Aku sudah bisa tenang sekarang. Tolong jaga Sasuke baik-baik. Kaulah orang yang bisa mengerti Sasuke. Ini permohonan terakhirku sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini.'

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Hantu tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Bayangan transparan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang ditiup oleh sang angin. Pelukan terakhirlah yang diberikan Itachi pada Sasuke. Yang terakhir yang pernah ada.

"Sasuke, kakakmu mulai menghilang," seru Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sasuke melemaskan kedua tangannya.

"Hn, begitu, ya? Semoga kakak tenang di alam sana. Di sini aku selalu mendoakanmu."

ZRSSH...

Tiupan sang angin yang terakhir benar-benar membuat bayangan itu menghilang. "Arigatou, Itachi-nii. Arigatou."

ZRSSH...

Angin itu memasuki kamar inap Naruto dan membuat rambut pemuda itu melambai-lambai di udara. Itachi telah pergi dengan memberikan sebuah amanah padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Kakakmu baik, dia amat baik. Dia selalu ada di sampingmu karena ingin menjagamu, kau tahu?" ujar Naruto yang kini menatap langit biru dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, jadi..."

"Jadi apanya?"

"Kau bisa melihat apa saja, hah?"

"Mana kutahu, seorang anak kecil yang pernah aku temui dengan keanehan yang amat sangat. Hah~ Kenapa jadi begini?"

"Itu takdirmu, Dobe."

"Tapi kenapa harus melihat hal yang tak ingin kulihat? Itu menyeramkan. Bagaimana jika aku nanti melihat roh yang tidak-tidak, seperti kepala buntung, drakula, pocong, vampire. GYAA!! Aku takut, Teme."

"Kau berlebihan, Baka-Dobe."

"Ghaa! Teme, kau cerewet!"

SET!

"Jangan takut. Ada aku di sini," seru Sasuke menyentuh rambut pirang itu lembut.

"Memangnya kau berani apa?"

"Hn, tidak juga." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hah! Baka-Teme, itu percuma."

"Yah, memang. Dobe, aku pulang dulu, ya? Dan kau cepatlah sembuh."

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa. Lagi-lagi dia sendiri lagi di sini. 'Menyesakkan.' ujarnya dalam hati. Wajah tan itu kini tertunduk menatap lantai Rumah Sakit. Yang dilakukannya hanya menghela napas panjang mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari dalam tubuhnya.

CUP!

"Sembuh ya, Dobe. Dobe-ku harus sembuh. Aku pasti ke sini lagi, tenanglah."

"Hah? Ce-cerewet!" Naruto menyentuh keningnya. 'Hangat.' pikirnya senang.

"Oke, jaa, Dobe."

"Hm, jaa, Teme." Sosok berambut raven itu pun keluar dari kamar inap berbau obat-obatan itu.

***

_**Konoha Hospital (07.30 p.m.)**_

**Naruto's POV**

Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!

Oh, sial! Keadaan yang sama yang pernah terjadi padaku. Di tempat ini dan di kamar ini. Bunyi jarum jam dinding itu sangat jelas di telingaku. Aku ingin membuang atau memukul jam tua itu dengan sesuatu. Akh! Sialan!

Aku terduduk di atas ranjang kamar inapku. Menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pintu putih itu. Tak berapa lama aku memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku dan melepas rasa lelah yang kurasakan. Kutatap langit-langit kamar ini, putih dan terang cahaya lampu.

"Aku kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Semua terlihat nyata. Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat kehadiran mereka?"

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus membuatku memutar otak untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban. Tapi, aku tetap tak mengerti apa-apa sama sekali. Kupejamkan kedua mataku perlahan-lahan, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kakak..." Lengkingan suara itu membuatku langsung menoleh ke arah samping ranjangku. Dengan sigap aku langsung terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau? Ko-Konohamaru?" Aku memanggil nama anak itu. Anak kecil yang kutemui tadi pagi dan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Kakak..." panggilnya lagi. Aku menjaga jarak dengan anak itu. Tak tahu kenapa, yang jelas aku harus melakukannya. Yang kulihat dari wajah itu adalah ekspresi kesedihan. Anak kecil itu bersedih? Benarkah? Karena apa?

"Kakak takut padaku, tidak?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke arahku. Oh, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Kakak, kakak ti-tidak takut padamu kok," sangkalku. Ya, aku sebenarnya sangat takut. Ini tentang hidup dan matiku.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya meyakinkanku.

"I-iya, tentu saja,"

"Iya, ya. Hehehe..." Dia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tanggal di bagian tengah. Entah mengapa perasaan takutku langsung menghilang begitu melihat senyuman itu.

SET!

Dengan tak percaya aku bisa menyentuhnya. Menyentuh bagian kepala anak itu. Semua terlihat nyata tapi sebenarnya tidak.

"Do-Dobe?" Sebuah suara _bass_ memanggilku dari balik pintu. Dia kembali.

"Teme!" panggilku gembira di saat pemuda raven itu memasuki kamar inapku.

"Hn, kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya sambil memandang aneh ke arahku.

"Dengan dia... Loh?" Aku mencelos kaget. Anak bernama Konohamaru itu langsung menghilang begitu saja. "Ke mana?"

"Dobe, lagi-lagi kau seperti orang bodoh." ejek si Teme itu dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Terserah, aku tak ingin beradu mulut denganmu dulu, Teme. Aku capek."

"Hn, gomen, Dobe." Si Teme itu mengelus rambut pirangku pelan.

"Aku aneh, ya?" tanyaku menatap mata onyx miliknya. Hanya pandangan hangat yang tersirat dari wajahnya. Aku tak ingin melepasnya.

"Istirahat saja, Dobe. Tinggal sehari sebelum kau meninggalkan tempat yang menyebalkan ini."

"Ya, kau benar. Tak sabar,"

"Hn,"

"Teme, sepertinya Rumah Sakit ini menyimpan banyak misteri, ya? Terutama para pasien yang berada di sini." Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tak berkomentar apa-apa. Saat itu pula bulu kudukku berdiri dengan sempurna.

KRIEETT...

Bunyi pintu itu mengalihkan pandangan kami berdua. Siapa itu?

**End Naruto's POV**

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

**Maaph jika fict Tsuki ini aneh dan gaje. Bingung mau diLanjut apa enggak aja, ya? Ngerasa gimana gitu ama ini fict, ='**

**Maaph jika masih ada kesalahan daLam fict Tsuki.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
